Happy Birthday!
by BrichuBoo
Summary: Kuai gives you a little more than expected on your birthday! For a dear friend of mine MadameSkyfire! Read and review. It will be lengthy but worth it ;


"Kuai where are you taking me?" You asked. He covered your eyes with his hands. "You will see when we get there." He huskily said in your ear, his lips brushed the shell of your ear, making you arch your back into him. "Control yourself love... we will have plenty of time for that after." A blush crept over your cheeks.

Kuai kept taking you down different hallways it seemed, until you came to a complete stop.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so." You nodded your head at his command.

You heard a door open and Kuai wrapped one arm around your stomach and guided you inside.

"You can open them now!" He said as soon as you did you saw everyone there. "Surprise!" They all shouted. A big grin covered your face. "Happy Birthday Katelin!"

You were speechless. The room was lite with candles in glass jars of different colors, making it appears as a rainbow effect in the room, lanterns on the ceiling had star and moons shapes cut into the casting their shadows about the room as well. The ceiling was covered with balloons the were hung upside down.

"Thank you guys. This is sweet." You looked behind you at Kuai. You leaned back so only he could hear you. "Did you plan all of this?" He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. "Wait until your after party." Your eyes widened at his comment.

You watched as Scorpion and Mileena entered the room with a cake. It was two layered and blue. Little snowflakes decorated it, and the white frosting that resembled snow had a shimmer to it. Kuai began to guide you closer to your cake. He passed a glace to Hanzo, who nodded quickly at this.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Katelin, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang and you could help but have tears weld up in your eyes. "Make a wish." You smiled at Your friends request.

You close your eyes for 1 minute and thought. It was hard to wish for something when you already have everything. You quickly opened them and blew the candles out. As you did this you heard all the balloons pop and glitter began to rain down on you and everyone.

~3 hours later~

The guest began to leave one by one, you thank everyone for coming. All that were left were you and your husband. You jumped into his arm's and began to kiss him passionately, he returned the gesture, starting to carry you back to yours and his room.

when you reached the door he opened it and placed you on your feet inside walking you backwards to the bed.

You both began taking each other's clothes off as if it were a race. You grabbed his face and pulled him closer to you, dragging your tongue on his bottom lip. He met your tongue half way and soon your were fighting for dominance. Your knees hit the foot of the bed causing you to fall back onto it.

You opened your eyes when you felt something tickle you nose. The whole bed was littered with white and blue rose petals. "Kuai-he silenced you with another kiss.- " Now it is time I gave you your present." With that he removed your bra, panties, boots, and skirt, along with his pants and boots.

He leaned forward resting his weight on his arms. You brought his body closer to yours. He began to kiss his way down your body. Biting your collar bone, you drug your nails down his back as a response. He was liking your reaction. He made his way to your breast soon, taking you nipple in his mouth. Making you arch your back, the pit of your stomach began to get butterflies and a smile captured you lips.

He kissed in between your breasts before giving the other the same treatment.

He soon began making his way down your body again, planting kisses on his treasure.

He got lower soon planting kisses on both of your thighs, his cold breath sent shivers up your body. You bit you bottom lip anticipating his next move. "Are you ready?" He asked. You looked at him and nodded your head slowly.

He lifted your legs up onto the bed, moving the apart a little. You felt him run a finger up your folds, your breath hitched. You wanted more then he was getting, but you knew to be patient.  
>He slowly ran his tongue up your clit, letting you get used to the sensation. He started to run his tongue up faster, spreading you more so he can reach more areas. You let out a low moan, clutching the comforter between your fists. He began to use bigger strokes with his warm tongue, the cold sensation of his breath really set it off for you tho.<p>

He began to suck on your clit making you arch your back and call his name. "Kuai!" You could feel him smirk. You moved your hands into his hair, running them through it. He then took two of his fingers and stuck them in you twisting them and moving them in and out in a steady motion. "Kuai!" He moved his free hand to one of your hands and laced your fingers with his. Your toes began to curl, and you knew you were close to the edge. He stopped before you came.

Your heart was pounding so fast and hard in your chest you feared it would break out.

He grabbed you by your thighs and pulled you closer to him. Positioning himself outside of your entrance. He began teasing you slowly pushing his head in, "Kuai.." Your tone came out whiny and this pushed him over the limit. He pushed in deep, going at a slow pace doing this over and over. He wanted to hear you say his name and beg for him to give you what you wanted.

"Kuai..." You whined. A smirk crept on your face as he bent forward lifting one of your legs and placing it on his shoulder, kissing your lips. "What do you want love?" He asked. "I want you... to go faster." The smirk widened at your command, as he began to push in faster, and faster, soon finding a pace that made moans escape your mouth, melodies to his ears. You could hear him start to moan, and watched as sweat started to form around his brow. Your body began to heat up, while shivers of desires made their way up your body; Kuai was close to you could tell.

"Kuai...-he interrupted you- "I know me too my little one" Your heart speed up at the name only he could call you. After 6 more times of this you both released.

Kuai leaned forward capturing your lips into his and soon tried to steady his breathing. He picked you up and carried you to the bathroom where the tub was filled with hot water and rose petals.

He got in sitting down, while you rested in his lap, you kissed him and nuzzled into his chest. "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever." He lifted your chin up with his fingers and kissed you lightly. "Thank you for giving me a reason to celebrate something special like this, with the love of my life." You wrapped your arms around his neck and soon began to kiss him. Kuai pulled you closer deepening it. And lied back, You rested your head on his chest and relaxed. You both stared into the night sky. "I love you." You said. He grabs your hand that was resting on his chest and kissed your knuckles. "I love you little one."


End file.
